thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerith Gainsborough
Background Aerith was raised by her adoptive mother, Elmyra, in the Sector 5 slums of Midgar. However, Shinra had kept surveillance on her. Tseng of the Turks had attempted to persuade Aerith into joining Shinra, but she refused. As she got older, she continued to hear the Planet speak to her, and was aware of her heritage as a Cetra though she tried to keep it a secret. She spent most of her time in the Sector 5 Church, where she had manage to grow a small flower patch under the floorboards. She first met Zack when he fell into her church. At first, he thought that he was in heaven and Aerith was an angel, but she quickly corrected him. As repayment for saving him, Zack suggested on a date, though was brushed off. However, she showed him around, and Zack bought Aerith her trademark pink ribbon. The two continued to see each other until Zack was dispatched to Nibelheim with Sephiroth. Aerith eventually took Zack's suggestion on selling flowers above the plate. She eventually met Cloud Strife as he escaped from the Sector 1 Mako Reactor. The two met for the second time when Cloud fell into her church. She hired Cloud to be her bodyguard in exchange for a date with him. They managed to escape from Reno, who attempted to capture Aerith. Cloud managed to take Aerith home and tried to sneak out to return to Sector 7. However, Aerith headed him off, and Cloud agreed to let her come along. Along the way, they noticed Tifa Lockhart being taken to Don Corneo's mansion. Aerith and a cross-dressed Cloud had managed to infiltrate the mansion, where they've learned from the Don that Shinra had learned of AVALANCHE's location and had planned to destroy the plate. They failed to stop Shinra's plan, and Aerith was captured. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa infiltrated Shinra HQ to rescue Aerith, where they learned about her heritage of being a Cetra as well as finding out that Sephiroth had attacked. They managed to escape Shinra and leave Midgar to pursue Sephiroth. After a failed attempt to stop Sephiroth from obtaining the Black Materia, Aerith went off on her own to try to stop Sephiroth. She was found praying at the altar in the Forgotten City when Cloud and the others found her. Just when she had finished praying and lifted up her head to see Cloud, she was suddenly transported into Iriphos. Personality Aerith is upbeat and cheerful. Several times, she had attempted to cheer up her companions. As she was raised in the slums, she had shown that she could take care of herself. When she makes up her mind, she would not listen to anyone who tell her otherwise. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' The Search For the Protomateria Aerith first arrived in Iriphos at the Shinra Manor. She could tell from there that there was something strange with the Planet, though she couldn't figure out what it could be. She met the Demon Overlord, Larhal, who offered to help her as well as telling her about Vincent's condition. Wanting to help her friend, Aerith tagged along with Larhal to search for the Protomateria for Vincent. However, the two have encountered Shinra SOLDIERs, much to Aerith's surprise. They attempted to capture Aerith due being considered to 'be cleaned'. She didn't understand why Shinra wanted to capture her again, considering the events that had occurred back in her world. The two also found out that the SOLDIERs weren't the only ones inhabiting the manor. After making their way into the sewers, they found that the Sahagin had the Protomateria in their possession. They successfully retrieved the materia and made their way out of the manor, though the SOLDIERs have decided to blow up the manor as a way of hiding evidence of their existence. Despite their previous attempt to capture her, Aerith did feel bad that they gave up their lives like that. An Unexpected Reunion Along the way to Altessa's House, Aerith learned about Iriphos from Larhal's point of view and that Larhal and Vincent had been been there for 3 months, which had Aerith confused about the latter. They soon encountered a familiar face she didn't expect to see again....Zack Fair. She was shocked to see the 1st Class SOLDIER alive and well, however it then she found out that he was from another timeline. Not wanting to hurt Zack's feeling, she decided not to tell him until the time was right. The trio traveled together into the Bamboo Forest, and there they met Hong Meiling and the Help Jiyu Nanohana through the Bamboo Forest Fanboys as well as Vincent Valentine, whom they managed to give the Protomateria to. A Day At Altessa's House The next day, Aerith had stayed at Altessa's House with Larhal and Zack. Wanting to her mind off her emotions regarding Zack, she decided to make breakfast to everyone. They soon met Tess, whom had arrived by landing on Altessa's lap. While she was cooking, it was then she told Zack that she was from a timeline different from his, and about Cloud. Much to her surprise, the 1st Class SOLDIER wasn't upset with her at all. He was just happy to see her regardless. After their tender moment, a wyvern creature attacked. During the fight, the group met Lucius who had just arrived at that moment. Disaster At The Bamboo Forest & Meeting Team Gurren Hours after killing the creature, Aerith and the others have decided to head out to search for Cloud. Aerith suggested on having Larhal be their guide since he knew his way around Iriphos better than herself, Zack, and Lucius. They soon noticed the Bamboo Forest was on fire. Feeling concerned for Hong and the Fanboys, she decided to go and check on them. However, she had this feeling that the boys may have been killed, but she wanted to deny those feelings. When they have arrived in the forest, she and Zack encountered Luke fon Fabre, whom had collapsed after his attempt to use a hyperresonance to put out the fire. Zack picked up Luke and took him to safety alongside Aerith while Larhal managed to put out the fire. They also met Kamina, Simon, Yukari Takeba (whom Larhal recognized), Guy Cecil, Revya, and Gig. Aerith was growing concerned that she didn't see Hong or the Fanboys anywhere. As she helped out with healing Team Gurren, she learned that Luke was the one responsible for killing the boys. Tension was building up between him and his group. 'ARC 3' Three Month Time-Skip Aerith returned to Altessa's with Team Gurren to help the group recover from their previous battle. She took the time to learn about their experiences in Iriphos as well as learning a few things about their respective worlds. Even though Luke was the one who caused the death of the Fanboys, Aerith felt guilty about their deaths. For the remaining months, she had traveled with her group in hopes to learn more about Iriphos and hopefully find her friends. Trouble At Neo Domino Having arrived at Neo Domino City, Aerith was reminded of Midgar though Neo Domino didn't seem to use Mako energy at all, which had her curious as to what energy source it used. She and Zack were in favor of the idea of Aerith selling flowers in the city, though Larhal was once again sickened from their behavior. It was then they noticed Fox McCloud getting attacked by Mummymon, Arukenimon, Ninjamon, Agnimon, and Fairymon. The trio went over to assist Fox while meeting Lan Hikari, Dante Sparda, She-Hulk, Sheena Fujibayashi, Spider-Girl, Jorge, and Eridan. The tables had turned against Mummymon and Arukenimon when Fairymon and Agnimon realized that they have been tricked after noticing the wanted poster. However, Fairymon had assisted on allowing the two escape, despite being tricked. Aerith and the others soon noticed an explosion occuring in the city, and decided to check it out. Little did she and Zack knew, Larhal had lost sight of them. At the bridge, the officers of Sector Security had told them about an incident that just occurred, though they didn't go into detail. Aerith volunteered to heal the injured. However, she was nearly ran over by a motorcycle. Thankfully the rider had managed to miss her by having the motorcycle split into two forms. Aerith apologized to the man, whom introduced himself as Snow Villiers. She learned from Snow that he was searching for his fiancee, Serah. They agreed to travel together before it began to rain. Not only there was rain, but the city was attacked once again. This time by strange clockwork creatures. After the battle against the Walpurgis Nights, Aerith, Snow, and Zack had stayed at one of the shelters at the Satellite District. Aerith had caught notice of the Midnight Channel showing some sort of advertisement for a fighting tournament. Unfortunately for the trio, none of the participants involved were anyone they knew. They soon encountered Toph, who offered to take them to Martha's. Aerith learned that Toph was blind, though she was able to see due to her connection to the earth. They accepted Toph's offer and made their way to Martha's place. As they arrived, there was a group (Duo Maxwell, Bunnie Rabbot, Alice Liddle, and Bowser) who were just leaving the house. Aerith and the others were welcomed by Saiga, and they had spent the night there. Aerith had grown curious of the crystal tear Snow had in his possession. The next morning, Aerith had gone outside for a walk until she encountered Toph. The two discussed on what their next move shall be. Aerith wanted to explore the city a little more before they leave as well as taking the opportunity to pick up supplies. Toph had suggested on asking the officers at Sector Security regarding the whereabouts of Cloud and Serah. The two went back to Snow and Zack to inform them of their plans. Aerith suggested on letting Toph ride with Snow while she and Zack followed by chocobo. Though just as they were making their leave, a broadcast came up and had mentioned the names of certain people who had bounties on their heads. However, none of the names mentioned were ones she recognized. The trio had soon arrived at Sector Security Headquarters. ~More to add soon~ Powers & Abilities With her heritage as an Ancient, Aerith is spiritually in tune with the Planet, which allows her to commune with it. She has high magical stats, which makes her suitable for wielding Magic and Summon Materia. However, she lacks in physical stats. She wields various rods and staves that have many Materia slots and boost her magic. Materia Aerith uses Materia in order to use magic or summon monsters. Among her equipped materia, she has possession of the White Materia, which she keeps within her pink ribbon. She claims that the materia is 'good for nothing'. Though despite that, she felt safe on having it since it had belonged to her mother, Ifalna. Limit Breaks Due to being a white mage-type character, Aerith's Limit Breaks mostly focuses on healing and buffing the party. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:Final Fantasy